


Safe In His Arms

by flickawhip



Category: Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe In His Arms

Katie hasn't spoken for a while since she got in, she eats in silence and yet, when John follows her, he knows he'll more than likely find her either sleeping or attempting to. He had stayed behind to wash the plates and dishes, sending her ahead so that he could see to the girls. Once the children were in bed he had followed her. As he had predicted she was lying on her side, fiddling with her phone and clearly attempting to find peace before she slept. Finally she had set the phone aside and sighed. He had moved instantly to settle on the bed, on his side and facing her, unable to stop himself pulling Katie into him, curling her so that her face was pressed into his chest, an arm coming around so it was supporting her head, his other arm looping around her waist, his smile soft when she sighs, nestles closer and slips her legs between and over his so they are tangled together. The feel of her knees pressed to his enough to convince him she may yet sleep. His own eyes are open as he waits, focused slowly on her, needing to know she is happy and relaxed. She sighs slightly, nestles against him a little more, then, slowly, sleeps. He still does not dare move. Yes they should be getting ready for bed, but since both of them have had something of a rough day, he can't see the harm in resting a while, perhaps even sleeping. She shifts, her body pressing into his thigh and chest, a low mutter that makes very little sense escaping before she slips back into sleep, eventually silent. He relaxes only when she has been asleep for a while, letting himself sleep, his arms tightening around her even as he slips into a comfortable sleep. It is rare that they do this without preparing for bed properly, but then they rarely have days that are as stressful as this. The children, thankfully, had not known, going to bed happily. He had known that something was bothering Katie, and if he was honest, something had bothered him enough that he was only able to sleep once she was asleep and comfortable. He often fussed over his family, the ability to put work to one side when he was most needed was one he had been blessed with since he was young and single. Now, with a family, he does it all the more.


End file.
